


Morning Cuddles

by FanFicReader01



Series: The bear and the bird man [5]
Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	Morning Cuddles

Whether I want it or not, morning cuddles have been added to our morning routine. Both of us wake up early and sometimes Thord wakes up earlier solely to have extra hugging time.

The only downside of that is the way he wakes _me_ up. One time the little shit just threw cold water into my face and after that, I was up in a second. It was followed by a chase through the whole house and Thord abused his wings to defend himself from my enraged morning-me. He still won though, because at five AM we both sat back in the bed again.

 “You’re a horrible bird,” I snorted while actually hugging him.

“Sometimes.”

 “You’ve become bolder since you live here with me,” I remark.

“Only learned from the best,” Thord immediately replies.

 

\--

 

Sometimes during my shift at the station, Thord sneaks up on me and hugs me from behind. Mostly when I’m either preparing food or mopping the floor.

One time a customer gives me a questionable look and I shoot them a look back so they quickly focus on their own damn business.

 “Is it just me or did you gain some weight around here?” Thord mutters against my back while he jokingly pats my stomach.

 “Shut up, bird man,” I growl back.

Instead of being repulsed by my attitude, Thord draws him closer to me and now wraps both arms around me. His face pressed against the nape of my neck. It must be funny looking because Thord’s a tad taller than me.

 “You can let go off me now.”

No change in position so I roll my shoulders as another sign but again it’s met with stubbornness coming from the winged man’s side.

 “But you’re so soft. I like your belly,” Thord pouts. I know he’s pouting because of the tone. His comment gives me an unwanted blush. No one really complimented my physique ever.

The bastard then even wraps his wings partly around me, trapping me completely in his tight embrace. I’m glad it’s still early in the morning so there are no customers present.

 “I’m trying to make sandwiches. You could actually help,” I snort.

“Okay then. But can we cuddle after work?” Thord gives me some space so I can turn around to face him and look into his pretty eyes. I nod. Can’t say no to a puppy faced bird man.

 “Promised.”

 

\--

 

After a long day at work, I drop onto the couch with a bottle of beer and sometimes with my feathered friend on top of me. One of his wings is lazily flopped over the couch so there’s not too much weight on me. Now that we’re in a private environment that feels safe, I can actually indulge in this situation without the fear of being ‘caught’. It’s not that many people here are opposed against two men in a relation but it must still be a strange sight to have a _feathered_ lover.

 I smile and Thord smiles back. That makes me chuckle for some reason. I kiss my partner on his nose and he does the same.

 “You think I should loose weight?” I recall earlier events. That makes Thord sit right up. Oof. The shift in weight pushes some air out of my lungs.

 “No! I was joking,” Thord stammers in an apologetic manner.

“But it’s true. I probably became fatter,” I light-heartedly laugh. Thord shakes his head.

 “Well, even if, that’s alright. I like you no matter how much you weigh. And as I said earlier too, I like your belly. It’s soft and good for cuddling.” Although I roll my eyes, his honest and genuine comment has me warm all over. It’s definitely better than my long-term lover alcohol.

 

\--

 

The evening means either lazy, sloppy hugs and nonchalant but heartfelt kisses or more intimate and energy filled cuddles and sometimes some sneaky kisses that turn out quite passionate. I’m in love with both and don’t really prefer one above the other. The best is probably a combination of them.

 

\--

 

Thord has helped my brother out during his nightshift and returns home very late. Alcohol kept me from worrying but now I’m feeling nauseous. Tor gives me a concerned look but Thord reassures him he’ll take care of me.

 I want to tell Tor to knock it off already but he leads himself out. Which is great because I seem to have lost my speech. Once the door is closed my legs almost give away and Thord catches me in time.

 “How much have you been drinking?” he sounds displeased. He’s not wrong. I am.

“Fuck. Too much today. Waz worried ‘bout you,” my voice’s slurred. Drunk. Obviously.

 Thord supports me and eventually drops me off onto our bed. He quickly undoes me from my shoes and lays me on my back. Damn it. I’ve never been this drunk before. It’s the last side of me I want my lover to see but here we are.

 “I feel like shit.” I stare blankly at the ceiling until Thord covers my view with his worried face.

“Don’t worry. I’m here for you.”

I want to tell him he shouldn’t be that concerned and that I can handle a simple drunk night but he insists and checks upon me regularly.

 

The next morning isn’t pleasant either. It’s embarrassing that my partner has to help me go to the bathroom. Thord doesn’t mention it afterward and instead offers me some crackers and water to sober up.

 “Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” I mutter a silent apology.

“It’s alright. I’m glad you didn’t have alcohol poisoning. Be careful next time.” When I finally dare to gaze into his eyes, I notice the dark bags under his eyes. How long did he stay up yesterday? First he had helped Tor, which must’ve been a heavy duty, and then he came home to this drunk idiot. I feel guilty.

 As if my winged friend can ready my mind he smiles tiresome: “It’s alright. It was necessary to keep an eye on you. Guess we both take a few hours off from work then. I already called some of your colleagues to inform them you were sick and I’d take care of you.”

 “Thanks.”

We return to bed and put an alarm clock over two hours. Thord lays close to me and he’s wrapped an arm around me. I close my eyes and hum satisfied. One of my hands wander over to his shoulder and onto his wing. I carefully caress it and it earns me a pleased sound from my partner.

 “If you need anything, just wake me up.” With that being said, Thord already drowses off. I watch him for a moment before I also fall asleep.

 

\--

 

“Are you becoming a bilberger too now?” I huff one night.

Thord shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe. It’s fun working with Tor. And I like helping people out more than I thought. Most are happy to see us.”

 “Of course. You’re saving them. And you doing that, is fine by me. Just-, I know this is going to sound cheesy and cliché, but be careful out there, okay?” I lay on my side and stare into my partner’s eyes. I keep them locked so that my words hopefully sink in better. Thord nods.

 “I will. That’s a promise.” He smiles and then we share a kiss. It’s short, it’s sweet. When we part, I draw him back into a new kiss. This one’s fiercer. As if I don’t want to let go off him anymore. I know what’s it like to fear that a beloved one may not come back. Had similar frightening situations with Tor before so I don’t know if I want to heighten the possibility of that certain fear.

 But if being a rescuer makes Thord happy, then I can’t stop him from following his dream.

“Are you alright?” Thord’s soft voice drags me out of my gloomy thoughts.

 “Yeah. I’m just… afraid of losing you,” I mutter and pull away. My eyes helplessly.

“You won’t. I’ll be careful, my dear.” Now Thord cups my cheek, his fingers tracing my beard. He inches closer, locks our lips together once more. I close my eyes and get lost in the brief moment. That’s when Thord shelters me with his wing. I love it when he does that. It makes me feel so safe and really happy. When he does that, it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist. As if we’re in a timeless bubble of bliss.

  Thord leans more into me and then I catch him, holding him close to me. Don’t let go.

Eventually we roll a bit during our cuddling and then he sits on top of me. I smile at him and give him a cheeky grin.

 “Getting touchy, Bjørn?” Thord chuckles.

“Maybe.” My hands roam up, from his hips to his back. They come to rest at his shoulder blades. The place where his wonderful wings sprout and break delicate skin.

 I feel at the root and see my partner’s expression change subtlety. It makes me frown.

“Does this hurt?”

 “No. It’s fine, really,” Thord mutters but his face doesn’t change. When sneaky fingers experimentally dig a bit deeper, Thord shifts on my lap.

 “It’s just that… that these parts are quite sensitive to touch.”

I raise my eyebrows in slight surprise. My hands lower again but then Thord kind of moves around a bit so my hands are back up to the wing root.

 “It’s fine. You can touch me there,” Thord smiles and I spot a blush and something dreamy in his eyes. That being said, I let my hands explore this part of my lover’s back. The muscles here are strong and hard. And yet, the skin manages to feel rather flexible and fragile at the same time.

 “You sure I’m not hurting you?” I mutter.

“Bjørn, my dear, everything’s alright.” Thord cackles amused and dives in for another kiss. Passionate.

 After we’re done with pampering each other in smooches and soft cuddles, Thord lays next to me.

 “I think you should meet my family soon.”

“Really? They think they’ll accept a human to their… eh, nest?”

 “They’ll have to deal with that. Just know that my mom can turn a bit crazy but other than that, you’ll be fine. Also, I think it’s about time I informed them where I’ve been all this time.”

 “You haven’t told them yet?” I ask surprised.

“Of course not. I’ve been spending all these weeks here, haven’t I?”

 “Yes. And I’m glad for that. But shit, I didn’t take your family in account.”

“That’s alright. Most of us  live alone and look after themselves and no one else.”

 “Good. Then we’ll see if we can arrange something tomorrow.”

I give Thord a good night kiss and he snuggles up to me. I swing my arm over him and pull him closer. Sleep comes easy that night.


End file.
